kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasia
Fantasia is a world featured in Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos. It is extremely diverse, full of shifting settings. Very few inhabitants have the ability to speak, however each have found a way to communicate one way or another. This world contains multiple side quests that must be completed in order to move on. Setting Fantasy's Edge This is one of the few areas in this world where you can fly. It is based off of the opening segment in "Fantasia 2000". The area is essentially a cloud filled sky, with deeply contrasting areas. In the lighter, more color-filled areas, no Heartless or enemies appear. Instead, colorful paper butterlies fly around you, occasionally dropping health and magic orbs or carrying a chest. The other areas are filled with dark clouds and swarming paper bats, which can sap some of your HP. These flying creatures of darkness only swarm above the holes in the ground that they came out of, so the bats can be avoided. Besides these bats, you must also watch out for various flying Heartless. This also serves as the location of one of Fantasia's side missions. In each dark area, a butterly flutters in a random area. If you rescue every butterly, a cutscene will be triggered where all of the butterflies form a circle around you. Then, the rescued butterflies (which are set apart by their torn wings) bestow a gift to you, a rare synthesis item that you can use at Mogmi or Chimomo's shops. The Oasis In this sub-location, you find yourself in a beautiful body of water. This area is based on "Carnival of Animals, Finale" section of "Fantasia 2000". In the distance, you can see a line of flamingos dancing completely in sync next to a slightly discolored flamingo wildly playing with a yo-yo. To get to these flamingos, you must fight through Heartless and Nobodies. This area's side quest is to keep the other flamingos from getting tangled in the yo-yos of the other flamingo. The completion of this quest is not mandatory, but it will give you a rare synthesis item. In the distance is a portal that serves as the exit. In the distance, you can see Noah's Ark on a small island, a reference to the segment in Fantasia 2000. It is, however, inaccessible. Enchanted Cottage Contrasting from the other areas is the Enchanted Cottage, an area where you suddenly shrink down to toy-size to match the other characters. This sub-location is based off of the "Steadfast Tin Soldier" segment in "Fantasia 2000". This area's side-quest is a mandatory mini game, marking the only side-quest of this world that doesn't give you a synthesis reward upon its completion. The mini game takes place in the drainage pipes that the Tin Soldier is knocked into by the evil Jack-in-the-Box. In this mini game, you must help the Tin Soldier guide his wooden boat through the rapids, while avoiding obsticles such as rats and garbage. The inside of the cottage is a large room. Mount St. Helens This forest-covered area is the home of Fantasia's primary boss. It is based off of the "Firebird Suite" from "Fantasia 2000". The lush forest surrounds an ominous volcano, covered in rocks. When you first enter the area, it is filled with lush plantlife, the work of the Sprite and her Elk. However, after the Firebird awakens, his destructive powers destroy all life in his domain. Following his defeat however, the Sprite revives the land to a state better than the one before. Bald Mountain After you finish all of the side-quests, the rocks that obstructed the path to Bald Mountain are cleared, allowing you to advance into Chernabog's dominion. As soon as you enter, he awakens, filled with even more anger and hatred than while in the End of the World. The battle is quite similar to that in the original Kingdom Hearts, due to the fact that you fly around the demon's head throughout the skirmish. After you defeat him, Chernabog is forced back into slumber, returning the mountain to its original form. Following your victory, a portal opens, allowing you access to Yen Sid's Tower. Residents *Sprite *Elk *Firebird *Flamingos *Tin Soldier *Ballerina *Jack-in-the-Box *Chernabog (BoC) *Yen Sid (BoC) *Brooms (BoC) *Zues (Fantasia) (BoC) Nobodies *Axelchu Trivia *If you travel to a certain point in the Mount St. Helens area, you come to a passage that's blocked by rocks. Next to this blocked impass, is a sign that reads "Bald Mountain". This is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts character, Chernabog. It is assumed that after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Chernabog is sent from the End of the World back to his homeworld, Fantasia. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos